Does He know? Does She know?
by Soarin'andDashie
Summary: Maka, Soul, and the gang is falling back in to their old habits now that the Keashen is destroyed. The battle to fight now is the battle for love. ((I do NOT own Soul Eater.))
1. Chapter 1

**Uhm... I'm still getting used to writing fanfictions, but I wanna try one that I know alot of people will read. Well, I hope a lot of people will read it. It's Soul Eater so I think I lot of people will. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

**Maka's POV:**

It's been a few weeks since we defeated the Keshan. Everything has kinda gone back to normal. Well, as normal as can get at the DWMA. I sigh as I finish the bacon and cheese omelet Soul insisted on me making for him this morning. I put it on the plate I had pulled out, and then placed it on the table. I looked at the plate for a minute, when I hear Soul's alarm go off, and then shortly followed by a thud of the clock hitting the floor. I sigh again. _I guess I better make sure he gets up. _I walk into his , but I stop when I see he is already awake, but that ain't what stops me. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, and he is in his UNDERWEAR! I freeze for a minute. Then I remember why I came in here. I cover my eyes, and then I speak. "Uhmm... Soul it's time for breakfast."

He jumps at the sound of my voice. "Okay. I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright." I replied as I backed out, and shut the door. I only uncover my eyes when I feel the door is shut all the way. I sigh as I head back to the kitchen. I start fixing my breakfast, and after a few minutes Soul comes out, thinkfully wearing pants. I can tell by his footsteps that he is barefoot. I turn to him as he sits down. He was also wasn't wearing a shirt. I bite my lip as I turn back to finish fixing my breakfast. Once I finished, I went to the table, and sat in front of Soul, who was thoughtfully poking his omelet. "Soul, what's wrong?" I asked him, knowing something is upsetting him.

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I shake my head. "Nothing, Maka. Just thinking."

"Thinking? What about?"

_Damn noisy little girl, _I eternally sigh, _but I love her. _"Nothing. Just nothing." I start eating my omelet, knowing that's why she said something. "Amazing. Like everything else you cook." _Or everything you do._ I add to myself.

"Okay." She breaths, and started eating.

I finish within a few minutes. I get up and take my plate to the sink and wash it. I'm so deep in thought I don't hear Maka walk up behind me. She slightly brushes against my arm as she sits her plate down on the counter. I kinda jump. I sigh when I realize it was just her. She looks up at me kinda worried. "Soul, what wrong?"

I shake my head, more to clear it then answer her. I look at her. She was still waiting for my answer. "Nothing. It's just nothing." I turn away from her and wash her plate.

When I finish, I turned the water off and when to get ready for another semi-heartbreaking day at the academy.

* * *

**Half a hour later... Maka's POV**

I sigh quietly as I glance at Soul as we walk through the hallway to class. _I wonder what is bugging him so much that he won't even tell me. _I look down the hall, and see Black*Star and Tsubaki. _Maybe she can help me find out what wrong with Soul._ "Hey, Black*Star. Tsubaki."

"Hello, Maka. Hello, Soul." Tsubski answered as we aproched.

"Hey, Soul. Hey Maka." Black*Star takes Soul's arm and drags him down the hallway. "So did you ask...?" His voice softens as they walk.

I turn to her. "Tsubaki, something is up with Soul. He won't tell me what but I can feel there is something wrong."

She looks at Black*Star at the sometime he looks at her. She looks back at me. "Have you told him yet?"

I sigh. "No. Not yet. I mean I want to, but i just wonder if he feels the same..."

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"What do you mean you haven't asked her out yet?" Star asks as he shakes his head at me.

I sigh and look at the ground. "I don't know if she likes me like that Star."

He growls at me. "Come on, Soul. You are a Death Scythe. You can tell the girl you 'love' that you love her."

"I'm not yet, Star." I sigh. "I just don't know what I'm going to do if she don't feel the same way..."

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter. Oh and by the way Soul is not jacking off when he was laying in bed. He was just laying in his underwear. Anyways, I don't know what I'm gonna do with this yet. I got 3 different stories. I'm also writing a friends for him. Ugh. It's my own fault for going and getting ideas for new ones. Lol. Oh well. It's fun. Anyways, I really hope everyone enjoys this and the other stories I'm writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. This chapter is gonna be short because this will just be Tsubaki and Black*Star talking about how they are... Well I'll just let you read and find out. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sometime later...Tsubaki's POV:**

"Star I really think we just need to tell Soul and Maka that they like each other." I say once again, but the "god" in question was just ranting about how Soul won't ask out Maka because he don't know if she likes him like that.

"... I mean come on Soul. Why don't he just be the Death Scythe he is knows he is and ask her the hell out already." He raises his voice slightly as he finishes.

"I don't know, Star." I sigh knowing he won't listen to me.

"Hey, wait! I got an idea." He states as he jumps up and faces me. "Why dont we just tell Soul and Maka that they like each other?"

I sigh again. "Great idea, Star." _Even though it was my idea._

"Lets go." He heads for the door. "You talk to Soul, and I'll talk to Maka." He calls over his shoulder.

* * *

**A few hours later at Maka and Soul's... Maka's POV:**

_I don't know what to do. _I think when I heard the doorbell ring. I get up off the couch, and to answer it.

"Hey, Maka." Black*Star says as soon as I open it. I don't see Tsubaki. _Strange._ I think to myself. "Can I come in?" He asks. _Okay. Something is up._

"Sure. Star, where is Tsubaki and why are you here?" I ask as he heads toward the kitchen.

"She went to find Soul. I'm here because I have to talk to you about Soul, and ya'lls feelings for each other." he says as he digs through the refiguater.

I squeak and my face turns a bright red. "W-what about our f-feelings?" I stutter.

He turns to look at me. "Everybody but you and Soul know you like each other. Ya'll are clearly blind..." He keeps on rambling on as he makes some food for himself, but I tune him out. _Soul likes me? He likes me, but is like me. Was like me. Scared not knowing. I have to talk to him whenever he gets home._

* * *

**Well, I guess this is chapter 2. Now for 3. I don't where I'm gonna have Tsubaki tell Soul. Either at the basketball court or in the music room where Maka and Soul first meet. I put up a poll and let ya'll decide.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhm. I really don't know how I'm gonna do this but here I go.**

**HinaBaby19: Spoilers. ;)**

**Gothgirl4800: I know. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It is kinda funny when you read it in his voice. Lol.**

**Anamangirl223: Spoilers. ;****)**

**Emerald Artist: Thanks. I didn't mean to do that. It just kinda happened that way.**

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I look at my feet as I walk though the school. It's after school hours but the building is still open. I finally look up and see that I'm just down the hall from the music room where me and Maka first met. I half smile at the memory of her, so young and so determined to make a better death scythe then her father, Spirit. I push the door open. Not much has changed from the last time I was in here, or from then really. The piano was still in the middle of the room, with a different variety along the walls. I sit down at the piano running my fingers along the keys gently. I sigh as I start to play the same song from when Maka walked in to not only this room but also into my heart. I close my eyes, know where the keys I needed to hit where, although I haven't played in a long time. I only just hear the door open over the piano. I finish, half expecting Maka, but to my surprise I see Tsubaki. "Hey. " I say as I turn back around.

She sits down beside me. "What was that you was playing?" She says without looking at me.

_She is here for something else besides small talk. _I sigh ruffly. "Nothing. Why are you here, Tsubaki? You're here to talk to me about something."

That gets her attention. She looks at me. "How...?" She starts, and then shakes her head. "Nevermind, Soul. I have to tell you something, because Maka is to scared to say it herself, but she loves you. She has for a really long time. For as long as I've know her. Everyone know that you both like each other. I don't know how you are so blind that you can't see yourselves." She stops to look at me.

I don't move for a minute or two. Then I feel as though my blood has been set on fire and I can't sit still any longer. I quickly hug her, and then I take off." Thank you. I owe you big time, Tsubaki." I yell as I run out the door and down the hall.

* * *

**Sometime later... Maka's POV:**

I sigh wishing Black*Star would stop ranting about how Soul won't admit his feelings about me. I hear a key in the lock and it fly open. I stand up just as Soul comes in to the living room. I hear the door shut like it was slamed. He stands there looking at me for a second. He then walks up to me in a quick pace. When he reaches me, he wraps his arms around me, picks me up and spins us around.

"What is with you, Soul?" I ask when he sets me back down.

He gives me a evil smile. He leans toward me, and kisses me. I'm shocked for a minute, but I finally kiss him back. He pulls back enough to say, "I Love you, Maka."

* * *

**Okay. Wow. Two updates in one day. I feel good and fired up. Hopefully I can get the next chapter of MacinDash up either tonight or tomorrow. Anyways, don't forget to read and review. 3 No suppliers. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Once again I'm trying to update as many times as I can before school starts back next month. I hope I can get MacinDash finished before then. Anyways, on with the story.**

**HinaBaby19: Replying to your review. Lol. I don't know about famous. Thanks. I thought it would be but, sometimes I think it was a little out of character. Oh well. I guess.**

* * *

**Soul's POV:**

I stand there with the girl I love in front of me. She stands there for minute. Then, jumps up and hugs me. "I love you too, Soul." she whispers in my ear. I hear Black*Star in the kitchen rambling on about something I half laugh. Maka pulls back. "What are you laughing about?" She asks as I point to the kitchen. She listens for a minute before realizing that Black*Star was still in our kitchen.

"Hey, Star." I call to him. I hear him stop talking for a second, and then he comes around the couner with food for himself.

"Hey, Soul. What's up dude? Did you tell her? Because if you didn't I already did, so it won't do you any good to deny it now." he says as he sits down. He has a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and three ham and turkey sandwiches.

I take two of the ham and turkey sandwiches.

"Hey!" He shouts as I sit in my chair. "That's my food."

"So?" I shrug as Maka sits in my lap and takes one of my sandwiches. "I worked hard for that."

She just rolls her eyes as she takes a bite.

Black*Star just looks at us for a minute. Then jumps up, yelling "Yes! Yes! You did it! You told her you love her! Finally!"

I just smile at Maka and kiss her on her cheek. She blushes and smiles back.

* * *

**Ugh. I know this is kinda short but I'm probably about to go to bed. I might work on AYASF before I do. I don't know yet. Anyways, don't forget to read and review.**


End file.
